lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
Crumbs Sugar Cookie
Crumbs Sugar Cookie is one of the main Lalaloopsy Girls. Appearing in all of the media made for the Dolls themselves. Crumbs is a sweet girl who loves to bake~! Also see her little sister: Sprinkle Spice Cookie Personality Crumbs Sugar Cookie is super-sweet and always has perfect manners. She loves to bake and invite her friends over for treats and tea. Sometimes her pet mouse will help her. While she is normally very nice she often has to tell her little sister, Sprinkle Spice Cookie no when she wants to eat more treats and be a bit stern with her. Crumbs favorite tea is Chamomile, which she enjoys having with her delicious cookies! Appearence Crumbs Sugar Cookie has deep-pink curly hair worn back with a thin black headband with a black bow attached and short curled bangs. Her eyes are black. Crumbs wears a Magenta pink dress with ruffled lining and a yellow and white checkered apron worn over this, light pink lace-up boots with dark pink on top and yellow tinting on top of her socks. Crumb's Silly Hair doll wears a light and white checkered outfit with puffed shorts at the bottom and magenta pink puffed sleeves with small white spots on them. She wears her same shoes. Coming with a brand new oven, Crumbs wears a cute yellow and white checkered dress with ruffled lining, puff sleeves and a half apron piece around her waist with magenta pink pockets, waist, and around the sleeves. She wears short white socks and light pink mary-janes with magenta bows at the toe. Crumbs Tea Time comes with a yellow dress with white neck, magenta buttons and belt, and a magenta under-layer/skirt. She has her same shoes and socks, along with black hairbow. The Crumbs Tea Party doll wears a plain yellow dress with white ruffled layers on her skirt and a pink half-apron with small yellow heart in the corner. She wears her same black hairbow-band piece, and white socks with black maryjanes. Crumbs' Sewsleepy doll wears a one piece yellow footy pajama with pink buttons and heart mark on the right knee. Her sleeping bag is pink with with magenta polkadots and the inside is pale lemon-yellow with white stripes. Pet Crumbs Sugar Cookie has a pet white mouse. Mouse is a small white mouse with big round ears with yellow coloring inside, usually resembling cookies. Its eyes are black while its mouth/nose and whiskers are magenta. It also has a light pink tail. Home Merchandise *Crumbs's tea party *Crumbs sugar cookie *Crumbs's tea time *Crumbs Mini doll *Crumbs Pencil Topper *Crumbs So Soft Trivia *Before the Lalaloopsy dolls were made, a very early design appeared as a small rag doll toy for the Moxie Girls doll "Sophina", this rag doll resembles Crumbs but with different attire. *Ironically, the Silly Hair Crumbs does not come with her iconic black bow-band. Gallery Crumbssillyhair.jpg Out.png Softdolls.jpg Crumbs Items.png Crumbs Introductions.png Crumbs Level.png Crumbs Win.png Lalacupcakes.jpg Lalaloopsywalldecorations.jpg PencilToppers1.jpg Category:Characters Category:Category: Original 8 Category:Category: Full Size Dolls Category:Category: Mini Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Girl